


Karuna, Amarendra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Baahubali) [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Sadness is a concept alien to Amarendra Baahubali... until the beginning of the end, that is.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Baahubali) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Karuna, Amarendra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



Boisterous and forever ready with a heart-melting smile, he is an utter stranger to the very concept of sadness, and the one thing that bewilders him more than his uncle’s weird behaviour is Bhalla’s eternal grumpiness.  


_“Chakravat parivartante duhkhani cha sukhani cha,”_ Amarendra recites dutifully at Sivagami’s feet, his mind busy conjuring up a cool chariot wheel instead of appreciating the cycle of joys and sorrows… and wondering if the Shastras could go wrong at times.  


_No, they can’t, no way… doesn’t Amma swear by them? And how can Amma go wrong? The Gods Themselves can go wrong, but no, not Amma! Never!_

Little does he know of the day he shall prove her wrong– in front of the entire court– and open up a Pandora’s box of sorrows.


End file.
